


Security

by Macx



Series: The 2nd Series: III. Initiation [8]
Category: The Magician
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-19
Updated: 2011-05-19
Packaged: 2017-10-19 14:24:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/201835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Macx/pseuds/Macx





	Security

written by Laura Boeff

 

  
 He stirred. A lazy twitch of tired muscles. Barely a twitch at that even, as hazy thoughts of waking up drifted around his brain. Just drifted, not settling in with any surety as he lay, breathing gently, warm, secure. His nose twitched and something familiar, very familiar, pervaded his near-sleep. Very familiar smell... what was it? Cosmo sniffed, eyes still closed, body still limp and a slight smile came to his face.   
 Ace's cologne. That was it, Ace's cologne. Strange, he didn't usually wear enough of the stuff to really be that noticeable. Still.... Cosmo sighed and shifted, feeling something silky, infinitely soft, drag across the back of his neck, brushing at the short hair of his neck.   
 Okay, another mystery. Too many now for him to ignore in the bliss of sleep. With a weary sigh and a slight exhale of annoyance, Cosmo forced one eye open. Barely. And peeked about. Where, what? Oh yeah... Slowly, details came back. Very slowly.   
Dressing room.   
On the road, late show and headaches out the ass with unfamiliar stage equipment.   
He remembered sitting down, well stretching out actually, in the backstage area. Last thing he remembered in fact. And now.... Cosmo smiled again, smelling the cologne of his partner. Ace's cape was nestled warmly around him.   
Not the first time he had fallen asleep like this. On the spot, wherever he was.   
Nor the first time Ace had carefully wrapped him in the black silk, tugging the expanse gently around him. It brought such a feeling of safety, comfort, to be encased in the folds of the fine fabric. Like an extension of Ace himself when he could not be about. Protecting while comforting at the same time. Cosmo chuckled, rolling onto his side, the black fabric moving with him. Yeah, that was a heck of a lot like Ace! Very much so.   
 With a small yawn, Cosmo let his eyes drop back shut, the smile still on his face as he took another deep breath of the scented fabric. Safe.. warm... Sleep came again easily and without hesitation and Cosmo welcomed it, content and secured.


End file.
